Suspended ceilings are frequently formed utilizing a channelled grid or frame work which is engaged by a suitable fastener to suspend the ceiling grid from an existing roof or overhead support structure. In this manner the suspended grid-work is used to form a suspended ceiling at a height above the floor. The space so formed above the ceiling can be used for various purposes such as the support of mechanical services such as heating, ventilating and air conditioning systems (HVAC) or to form an upper seal for the space below the ceiling to preserve the integrity of a particular enclosed area such as used in cleanrooms.
These suspended ceiling grids are used in combination with panels which are fitted into the grid-work for forming the suspended ceiling. To this end, various configurations of grid-works are utilized, and in certain applications the uppermost portion of the grid-work is formed with a longitudinally extending runner and/or cross member having a substantially U-shaped cross-section to form a channel by which the grid system is connected to a support structure for suspending the ceiling from the overhead support.
There are many variations of fasteners utilized to secure such suspension structures to a channeled suspended ceiling grid system. Such systems, however, are frequently difficult or inconvenient to install, while others are designed for use with a specific type of ceiling grid system.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems or disadvantages associated with the relevant technology.